


To Evie, from Jacob...

by Mifrifi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, F/M, Love, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrifi/pseuds/Mifrifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Birthday!</p>
<p>I hope you like this litte piece of shit.<br/>I should had bought you something :( that would be a better gift.<br/>Next year, I promise! </p>
<p>Have a nice day, my dear!</p></blockquote>





	To Evie, from Jacob...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UngarnMoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngarnMoc/gifts).



**09\. November 2016**

 

“Jacob!“ Evie looked at her brother and smiled wide. “Happy Birthday!“ she gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Jacob who was fast asleep just mumbled something. „What?“ asked Evie. “… to you…“ repeated Jacob and continue to sleep. “Jacob! It´s your birthday as well! Come on!“ she pulled away the blanket and sat down on him, kissed him passionate. Finally he opened his eyes and looked at her. He smiled, put his hands on her cheek, pulled her down and kissed her again. “Happy Birthday!“ whispered Jacob and kissed her nose. She laughed a little and sat up. She loves sitting on her brother. That´s always a nice view on him and so she ist he she can controll him better. “And today our parents are away. You know? The little vacation they make?“ she asked and made some circles on his chest. “Yeah. Mom wanted to quitt hat because Dad booked it on our birthday!“ Jacob smiled wide and let her do what she wants. “He done it on purpose! I am sure, but I am thankuful fort hat. Finally we have the house for us and we can celebrate our birthday. Even when I don´t like it…“ she sighed. „The birthday or to celebrate?“ asked her brother. “The birthday. It reminds me always, that we will never be happy together like a normal couple!” she sighed and laid down on him. She listened to his heartbeat and closed her eyes. Normally she kind of hates the sound of heartbeats. She always fears it will stop in the moment she listen to it, but nevertheless she loves hearing his heartbeat.

 

“Jacob?” after some quiet minutes she looked up. “Mmh? What´s the matter?” asked her brother and stroked through her open hair. “I love you! More than I can say, and more than I actually should! Please, never forget this!” she kissed his chin and sighed sadly, as she heard their mother calling. “I will never forget this, I promise you that, but I must require the same. Never forget that I love you, and that I don´t care that we have on the same day birthday. I like it, because for me it shows, that we belong together!” he smiled wide and let her stand up. She was dressed in a pj from “The little Mermaid”. Sparkling green-blue trousers and a purple top, with some sea grass. He followed her tired – only dressed in normals pants and a T-Shirt and went downstairs, where their mother waits. With open arms and tears in her eyes.

 

“I am so sorry, I cannot be with you know. But your father didn´t wanted to change the date!” she hugs them close to her body. Evie in her right arm, Jacob in the left. She was very addicted to her children. That was sweet, but also annoying. Jacob saw, as he looked over her shoulder, that the luggage already stood at the door. “I´ve made you a cake! I stood up for you at 4 am to make it. I hope you like it!” she smiled, kissed them and took their hands to pull them into the kitchen.

 

The cake stood on the table, around it some gifts. “Wait a moment!” she went to the cake, light up the candles and smiled. “Wish yourself something!” Cecily took the cake into her hands and went with it to them. Jacob shrugged with his shoulders and blew out some candles and Evie did the same.

 

“Cecily. Come on. They are old enough!” Ethan came into the kitchen and smiled. “Happy Birthday, little princess!” he hugged Evie. “Thanks Dad…” she sighed and looked to Jacob who just smiled, turned away and helped his mother with the sandwiches she made for the journey. He knows that his father doesn´t says something to him. Why should he? Jacob is just the second-born. Nothing special – well, at least for Ethan.

 

It didn´t took long and their parents sat in the car and they drove away. Jacob looked after the car, before he closed the door and sighed. Oh what a beautiful gift for his birthday. His parents are away for nearly a week!!! He went back to the kitchen, sat down at the table and looked at the gifts. “Evie! Where are you? I will open your gifts as well, when you don´t want to come here now!” he said and opened his first gift. Evie came to the kitchen and looked at her brother. How should she say this? That was so embarrassing! Always the same. No matter how hard she tries, in the end she always forget it!

 

“Jacob?” she asked and laid her hand on his. He looked to the side to her and smiled. “It´s okay!” he just said and looked again at the present he got from Uncle George. An old knife. 18.th century with a note “For my little history addicted nephew.” He smiled. This was an amazing gift. He needs to write him a message that he is a really cool uncle and that the gift is amazing. He loves old things and even more if they are part of the 18.th century.

 

“I am sorry… I really tried not to forget it, but I did it. I remember always everything… but…” she sighed. “Eveeee… It´s okay!” Jacob smiled and laid the old knife on the table and kissed her cheek, before he stood up and went upstairs, where he took a bag out of his hidding place and went downstairs with it. “Happy Birthday!” he smiled, gave Evie the bag and sat down next to her again. She sighed. Jacob bought her again many gifts and what did she? Forgot it. Again. She doesn´t has a gift for him. That´s sad. Although he is her brother and her lover, she cannot even buy him one little thing for his birthday. She is a bad sister, and an even worse lover. “Come on, look at the gifts I got for you!” he smiled. She nodded and looked into the bag. Five, six, seven… eight.

 

“Eight gifts?” she asked and sighed. “Oh Jacob. You are insane. I never have a gift for you and you give me eight?” Evie´s guilty conscience grew more and more. “Take out the blue gift first!” he smiled and waited patiently. Evie nodded and took out the blue one and looked at the card. “From Evie, to Jacob”. She raised an eyebrow. Why was that gift now to Jacob from her, although she got that from Jacob? She looked at him. “I knew you would forget it again, so I simply bought myself a gift you can give me!” he explained and in the next moment Evie hugged him and hide her face at his neck. “Oh Jacob…” she sighed and kissed his neck and tried to hold back her tears. She doesn´t knows why she cries now. Maybe because she is just the worst sister on earth! “Don´t cry, Evie. It´s alright. I am sure, you bought me a great gift!” he smiled and kissed her forhead. She looked at him, nodded and gave him the blue packed gift. She looked at it and how Jacob opened it. As he opened it she could see, it was the a new game for his Playstation 4. One he always wanted, but never bought. Now she knows why, because it was his gift to her, what was the gift for him from her. Complicated, but that´s Jacob. Sweet and adorable, but also clever. She would never had this idea.

 

“Evie!” she looked up, as she heard her name. She looked at Jacob´s smiling face. “Thank you!” he kissed her cheek and took out a red gift. “Here… that´s for you!” he smiled and gave her the gift and took away the bag, so that she could look at it. She opened it smiled. “A limited edition from Charles Darwin´s - _On the Origin of Species_.” She sighed. “Jacob. That was surly expensive!” she sighed and looked inside the book. “I do not care. You are worth it!” he came closer and kissed her, before they opened the other gifts. In the bag were eight gifts. After some others, she knew that four were for him, and four for her. They had a great morning and as they opened every gift they went into the living room with a piece of cake and turned on the TV. Their birthday was on a Sunday and so they could enjoy a quiet birthday alone. Evie loves that and as they looked some series, she snuggled into his arms. They stayed some time in front of the TV before they started to take care about each other.

 

She sat on his lap, kissing him and pressed her body against his. “I can give you something special for your birthday. That´s just for you and you are not allowed to talk about it with anyone else!” she whispered and licked over his lips. “Oh, that sounds amazing. Let´s see what you have for me!” he smiled wide and was surprised as she stood up. “Come on. Let´s go upstairs!” she took his hand and went with him in their bathroom. They share one. The bathroom is between their rooms, and to get into the room of their twin, they simply need to go through the bathroom. It is good to have a bathroom alone in the middle of their rooms. So she can sneak in the night into his arms without their parents notice something.

 

“What are we doing here?” Jacob asked and closed the door. “We take now a bath!” Evie went to the big bathtub, opened the hot water and put some eucalyptus oil into it. She knows how much Jacob loves this scent. After that she turns around and took off her clothes. She went to him and smiled. “You have way too many clothes on your body!” she whispered and went with her hand down into his pants, before she pulled them down. Jacob took off his T-Shirt and pressed their naked bodies at each other. “And now?” he asked. “Better!” she smiled and kissed him, stroked over his body and left some scratches on his back with her nails. She needs to show everyone, that he belongs to her and nevertheless he loves that scratches. She knows that and while the big bathtub filled with hot water, they landed on the ground of the bathroom. Loving each other passionate.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday!
> 
> I hope you like this litte piece of shit.  
> I should had bought you something :( that would be a better gift.  
> Next year, I promise! 
> 
> Have a nice day, my dear!


End file.
